Spreading the Love
by Zeika
Summary: A Valentine's Day one shot set in the same world as New Year's with Family and A Life of Barriers: Kagome spends a bit of time in the past and in the present for Valentine's Day.


_Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Nor do I own any of the characters. _

_**Author's Note: This is in the same world as A Life of Barriers and New Years with Family. It will make more sense if you have read at least one of them as I have left off working the background story into it. That being said: Happy Valentine's Day! Please enjoy! **_

"There!" Kagome patted the box brightly as she placed it gently with the rest. She glanced through them and started murmuring names under her breath as she ticked them off on her fingers, "Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kurama!" She trailed off and picked Kurama's up.

The candy inside was a little more detailed, a little more fancy. The wrapping was identical to the others, but there was an additional string turned into an additional bow. She had decided subtle worked best with him. Kurama was a bright man; he would be able to see the differences and, if he liked, act upon them. If he didn't, he could just ignore them, and they were subtle enough that nobody would notice and pick on him. Except maybe Hiei. She shrugged, oh well.

Kagome put the box back down and studied the children's. They were bright and extravagantly decorated. Neither Shippo nor Rin would know the meaning behind the candy gifting and she felt they would enjoy the bright wrappings as much as the candy inside.

Kagome smiled softly at the candy boxes and started sorting them into two piles. One for the past, one for the present. She'd even made one for the females in the group, the ones in the past wouldn't know the reason they were left out, and she enjoyed giving them anyway. The ones in the present… well, Kagome shrugged, who cares.

A scuff sounded in the doorway and Kagome looked up. Souta stood there, watching her with the boxes. She grinned at him and held out his box.

"Ah, sis." Souta beamed at her, "I knew I could count on you, today!" He snatched the box from her hands and threw his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome, Souta." Kagome hugged him back. "I'm going to take Grandpa his, too, in a minute. Want to come with?"

Souta looked at her doubtfully.

She giggled and ruffled his hair, "Kidding, little brother."

The boy darted in for one more hug and left with his chocolates clutched tightly to his chest. Kagome smiled after him and grabbed her grandfather's. She strode out the front door, closing it softly behind her, and went to one of the storage rooms that she knew him to be in.

She knocked softly on the door jam and when her grandpa looked up, she entered. Kagome bowed and offered the candy to him. He took it with a grim look on his face and nodded to his granddaughter. She grinned, winked, and left him behind.

Kagome skipped into the house and looked at the two piles thoughtfully. Which should she deliver first, the past, or the present? The past, she decided, and snatched up her yellow bag. She carefully placed her giri-choco and tomo-choco in the bag.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, struggling to do so without smashing the gifts in her bag. She sat on the rim for a minute to catch her breath with her eyes shut. When Shippo's paw touched her knee, she stood up in shock and almost knocked the poor kit over. Rin giggled from about a foot away and Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She was sure if he could unbend enough to roll his eyes, he would be doing so at this moment. She blushed and dropped her bag.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin. Shippo!" Kagome set her bag softly on the grass and bent to dig into it, "I have Valentine's Day chocolate for you!"

"Oh yay!" Shippo crowed, "Kagome brought us chocolate!"

Rin, encouraged by the kit's enthusiasm, cheered and danced around Kagome.

Kagome pulled out the boxes held out one in each hand. The children scrambled back to her and snatched them out of her hands. There was a brief ooohing over the packaging before Shippo tore into his. Rin stared at the pretty packaging and thanked Kagome profusely.

"Your present is inside, Rin." Kagome encouraged her to open the box.

"But, it is so pretty. Rin doesn't want to ruin it!"

Kagome chuckled and bent down to Rin. She took the box back and turned it over, "See here? This is tape from my time. You can carefully peel it back like this." She did so to demonstrate, "and you won't destroy the wrappings. Then you can save it _and _enjoy your treat!"

Rin looked up at Kagome in worship and carefully undid the wrappings on the box. When she finally got it open, she looked over to Shippo and observed his obliteration of the chocolates. She delicately picked one up and up it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and then closed while she hummed in delight. Kagome grinned in victory.

The miko took out another box, much less bright, but very formally packaged. She strode over to Sesshomaru and bowed, holding out the box to him.

"This is for you, Sesshomaru-sama. It's a Valentine's gift from me to you and is tradition from where I am from."

"Hn." Sesshomaru huffed, but he gently took it from her. He undid the strings and pulled the box open. He tried one and his eyes, too, widened a bit. He nodded at Kagome in both approval and thanks.

Kagome beamed at him and bowed again before turning away to gather her back and begin her trek to the village.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, thrilled to see her friend again. Miroku turned from where he had been discussing something with a villager and smiled in delight. Both ended their conversations and strode over to meet her.

"You're back early, Kagome." Sango said, pulling Kagome into a hug.

"I'm not back to stay, I am here to deliver Valentine's Day treats!" Kagome said, patting the bag.

"Oh." Sango peered at it, "is it that time already?"

"Yup!"

"Excellent!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Come, we'll meet in Kaede's hut and I'll give everybody their treats. Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, glancing around.

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly," Miroku assured.

"He's hiding," Sango explained, "He'll be sure to rush here when he smells you."

"Okay!" Kagome led the way to Kaede's hut and began withdrawing gifts, placing them in a neat row.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst into the hut, "You're back!"

"Not to stay!" Kagome stated, firmly. "I am just here to deliver your Valentine's Day treats."

Inuyasha scowled, but saw the boxes and brightened. It was a little early after all.

"Here you go, Sango." Kagome handed her the box. "And this one is for you, Miroku."

"Thanks!" Both exclaimed, taking the box and tearing into them. They loved the chocolates Kagome brought for Valentine's Day.

"Kaede, this is for you." Kaede accepted hers gracefully with a nod and slowly untied her box.

"I didn't forget you, Kirara!" Kagome set a box down in front of Kirara that didn't contain chocolates, but Kirara loved just as much. The neko youkai nosed it open and began munching on hers.

Kagome finally got to Inuyasha's and handed it to him, "Here you are, Inuyasha!"

"Keh." Inuyasha shredded the ribbon and devoured one of his. He looked up and grinned at Kagome in thanks.

"Now, all I have left is Jaken, Ah, and Un!" Kagome scrambled to her feet and set out to deliver the last of the chocolates. She stumbled across them at the river. Ah had just pulled Jaken out of the river...immediately after Un had pushed him in after some scathing comment he'd muttered to them.

Kagome giggled.

All three males looked over. One in disgust. The other two in delight.

"Stupid ningen." Jaken muttered, still hanging from Ah's mouth.

"Silly youkai." Kagome returned, her eyes dancing. "You're not supposed to bathe with your clothes on."

Kagome reached into her pack and withdrew three packages.

"I don't know if you like chocolate. But, I brought these for you. It's Valentine's Day where I'm from and it's tradition to give gifts to your friends and loved ones. Please accept these?" Kagome bowed, first offering to Jaken.

"Wh-" Whatever Jaken had been about to spit out had been interrupted by the rough shake delivered by the dragon currently holding him.

"What was that, Jaken?" Kagome asked, eyes still dancing.

"Ugn." Jaken looked at her in defeat, water dripping and looking pathetic, "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

"You're welcome, Jaken!" Kagome passed him his treat and showed him how to open it. When he tried one of the chocolates, there was a grudging delight on his face.

"These are for you, Ah and Un!" Kagome exclaimed, holding out two large packages, one with red ribbon, the other gold. "I hope you like them! I don't know how chocolate is to Dragons, but I made these especially for you."

Ah unceremoniously dropped Jaken and gently pulled the box tied with gold ribbon from Kagome. Un chirped at the miko and took the red one just as gently. They opened them with mouth and claw and each bit into the chocolate. Ah crooned at Kagome and Un pulled her towards them by twining his head and neck around the girl. She laughed and hugged them back.

"I'm glad you enjoy them, guys. I will have to remember that you like chocolate!"

When Kagome pulled herself out on the well in present time, her bag was empty and the ladder made the trip a breeze. She darted into the house and began filling the bag back up, this time for her friends and family in the present.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Her mother said, coming around the corner. "Your friend Kurama called. He was looking for you."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, pausing from packing, "did he say what he wanted?"

"No." She passed her daughter and kissed the top of her head, "he just said he was hoping to speak with you today."

"Okay, well, I'll call him back then." Kagome resumed her packing, in a bit more of a hurry this time. "I have all these to deliver, so that is convenient."

"I imagine so." Her mother picked up the package that was slightly more formally decorated, "This one wouldn't happen to be his, would it?"

Kagome almost dropped the bag, "Yes. It would!" She snatched the chocolates and stuffed it in the pack, her face flaming.

"He's a nice boy. I like him." Kagome's mother winked at her, "You should have him over for dinner more often. Yusuke is here often enough, you could invite him as Yusuke's friend if you'd like."

Kagome's brain went blank. "Uh.."

"No need to worry about it now. Enjoy your day out, dear." Kagome's mother's voice trailed back to her as she departed the room.

The miko meekly picked up the phone to call Kurama.

"Hello?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Kurama." Kagome went blank.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked, and then continued on, "Good. I'm glad your back, your mother said you had gone to the past."

"Yes." Kagome replied, plucking at her skirt, "I'm back though."

"Yes." There might have been a slight hint of amusement in his voice, "Everybody was wanting to meet up and hang out later. Would you be interested?"

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, "When and where?"

"Well, you're welcome to stop by my apartment." Kurama paused, "It hasn't been formalized into a time or place yet. I imagine everyone will meet here and we'll just go from there."

"Okay, would it be alright for me to come by now?" Kagome held her breath.

"Of course."

"I'll see you soon then, Kurama." Kagome beamed in delight, "Bye!"

"Bye Kagome, take care."

Kagome hung up the phone, did a small dance in her socks, and snatched up her bag.

"Bye mom! I'll be back later!" She cried as she left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Kagome pressed the button on the elevator to Kurama's floor and nervously smoothed her skirt down. This would be her first time alone with Kurama for more than a few moments. She normally always had Yusuke as a chaperone. Not that the Mazoku knew he was chaperoning.

The elevator dinged and she straightened, pushing off the wall and exiting. She walked up to his door and knocked.

Kurama opened it less than ten seconds after her knuckles struck the wood.

"Welcome, come on in, Kagome." He waved her in and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks!" Kagome set the bag down and turned to him with a smile. "I have some chocolate for you!"

Kurama smiled at her.

She turned and dug into her bag, grabbing the chocolate out and handing it to him.

"Thank you, Kagome." Just as the package left her hands, there was a knock on the door. He tucked it against his arm and curled it around into his stomach as he turned to the door, glancing at Kagome in apology.

He swung the door open and there were Yusuke and Keiko.

"Hey." Yusuke strode past him and Keiko followed with a nod at Kurama.

Kurama shook his head and shut the door behind the couple. Kagome greeted her brother and friend in slight consternation, but mostly relief. She reached into her bag and handed both her brother and Keiko their packages. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Kurama's sharp gaze noted the slight differences and popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"Thanks, sis!" Yusuke took the package from her and ripped it open. Keiko took hers with a polite smile and soft thanks.

"You're welcome."

"These are delicious, Kagome." Kurama spoke up from directly behind her. Kagome jumped.

"Yeah. Did you make these yourself?" Yusuke asked, his mouth full.

"Yes. I always make the chocolates myself. They seem more special that way." Kagome turned to Kurama, "I'm glad you enjoy them."

He smiled back at her.

"Hn." Keiko gasped and Kagome turned a little quickly towards Hiei's voice.

"Where did you come from?" Keiko demanded.

"The window," Kurama pointed.

"Hn." Hiei agreed.

Kagome sighed in exasperation and reached into her bag again. She marched over to Hiei and presented him his gift.

"This if for you for Valentine's Day. It's a ningen holiday we celebrate. I hope you enjoy!"

Hiei took the box from her and opened it. He peered into it and raised an eyebrow at the miko.

"It's chocolate." Kagome turned to Kurama in disappointment, "How have you never introduced him to chocolate? And you call yourself his best friend!"

She reached over and plucked a chocolate out of Hiei's box, "Open up."

Hiei slid a look over to Kurama. Kurama was glaring at him. Hiei smirked and opened his mouth.

Kagome popped the chocolate into it and waited expectantly. Hiei chewed thoughtfully and nodded to her.

"It has a good taste." Hiei glanced back over to Kurama, whose eyes got even more narrow. The fire apparition met Kagome's eyes and plucked a chocolate out of the box. "Would you like one?" he offered, innocently.

"No thank you!" Kagome smiled, oblivious, "I taste tested each batch, I've had enough chocolate to last me ages!"

"Hn." Hiei popped the chocolate in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hiei." She whirled back to Kurama, who was chewing on another of his chocolates, and studiously avoiding looking at his short friend. "Where is Kazuma and the rest?"

"Kuwabara and his sister are going to meet us at Genkai's." Yusuke answered for him.

"Yes, it is easier for them to just head straight to the temple rather than backtrack." Kurama elaborated.

"Okay! When are we going? I have more chocolates to deliver. Will Yukina be there?" She turned to Hiei to ask the final question.

Kurama closed his box of chocolates and set them gently down on the table. "We might as well leave now. Everybody that is supposed to be here is here."

Yusuke popped the last chocolate from his box into his mouth and set his box down on Kurama's table. Kurama rolled his eyes and left it there.

Yusuke patted his sister on the shoulder, "Those were good. Thanks."

"No problem, Yusuke."

Hiei tucked his chocolates into his cloak and nodded at Kagome. Keiko retied her chocolates and tucked them into her purse.

"Okay, let's go then." Kagome went to heft her bag back up onto her shoulder, before she could touch it, the bag was swiftly, but gently, pulled from away by Kurama.

"I've got it." He told her.

She nodded and smiled. She turned back to Hiei, "Will Yukina be there?"

"Hn."

She blinked at him and turned to Kurama. "Does that mean yes?" She asked in a stage whisper.

"Hn." Kurama said with a smile. She glared.

He laughed and told her the koorime would be there.

The group trooped up the steps to Genkai's shrine, Yusuke grumbling about shrines all having a ridiculous amount of steps.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yusuke. Hush."

Yusuke stared at Kagome for a second and opened his mouth to snipe at his sister. He was silenced by Keiko stuffing one of her chocolates into his mouth.

"Behave." Keiko admonished.

"Hrarmpf." Yusuke returned and chewed.

They group finally topped the steps. The entered the temple and found the rest of their group scattered about the room.

Kagome turned to Kurama and reached for her bag.

"Thank you," she said. She blushed when his hand brushed against hers in the bag transaction.

"You're quite welcome, Kagome."

She went to the middle of the room and began handing out the rest of the chocolates. Yukina, unlike her brother, knew the chocolates for what they were and exclaimed in appreciation. Genkai grumbled a thanks, and Kuwabara's reaction was almost identical to Yusuke's and his were gone just as quickly. Shizuru nodded and accepted hers with a nod.

Kagome pulled out the final box, a fairly large one the same size as Ah and Un's and went to Puu. Puu nosed open the box, reached in for the chocolate and tossed it into the air… catching it as the chocolate came down. Everybody laughed at the spirit beast's enthusiasm.

Yusuke dropped into a seat next to Kuwabara and began attempting to steal is his rapidly devouring sweets. Keiko sat next to him and offered to share hers. The chocolates she had gotten Yusuke were even longer gone than the one's Kagome had gifted him.

Hiei followed unobtrusively to observe and chaperone any interaction between the 'oaf' and his sister.

The group enjoyed a quiet day relaxing and spending time with Kagome. They knew she wouldn't be staying much longer and wanted to delay her departure to the past as much as possible.

At the end of the day, Kagome wandered over to Genkai and Shizuru and sat in the love seat across from them. The two were talking about a time before she'd met the group.

Kurama took the seat next to her and leaned back, crossing his ankles and spreading his arms out across the back and side of the love seat.

The pair listened to the chatter going on around the group. Yusuke put a movie on and the chatter died down to a soft murmur. Kagome, comforted and warm, fell asleep resting her head on Kurama's shoulder.

**Author's Note: No action, and a little (okay, a lot) of foreshadowing for the future pairing in A Life of Barriers. But, it is a short one shot for Valentine's Day and fluff is really all that is needed. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**Zeika**


End file.
